THEY FORCED ME TO!
by theyleaveshadows
Summary: Collection off drabbles and oneshots: May contain RANDOMNESS and AGNSTNESS! You have been warned.I admit that I Suck. At. Humour. ONE OR TWO WORD TITLES are Serious. Chapter 8 & 9: Changing Seasons, Tell Me Something Shinichi-kun... I NO OWN DC!
1. Silvery!

It was summer.

The Shounen Tantei-Dan walked down the road, they felt…. Well, burning hot, nothing unordinary.

Mitsuhiko was fanning himself.

Genta was gasping and whispering "U-Unaju…"

Conan was annoyed and tried to stay in the shadows.

Ran held her hand to her forehead to keep away the sun.

Ai was just…Ai.

Ayumi looked up to the street by them.

" Cya!" She ran off down into the street, the sun scorching her back. She looked rush and flustered. Ayumi hastily took out her phone and ran into the corner once they were out of her sight. She lean against it, looking for anybody near her. She sighed and pressed 'TALK'. Her face held a annoyed look when the man had started. She suddenly cut him off.

"SILVERY-KUN!" the person on the other line gasped.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL UNTIL IT WAS FIVE!" She scolded . He seemed to be surprised by the outburst.

" Now…. Silvery, how did it go?"

" P-Perfect, Nobody interfered today."

She smirked.

"Good"

The other man was still frightened a bit.

" Er… Vo-kun did the most important part."

" Good."

He tried to say something again, but was caught off _again._

" Bye Silvery-kun!" She said sweetly. She shut the phone, then burst out laughing.

_

"Who was that" the women asked amused.

"……"

"Hmm… I never thought anybody could almost make you cry." she laughed.

"Shut….Up…." She tried to stop from going to tell the others that she had witnessed the conversation. She did anyway.

So called 'Silvery-kun' head banged the wall.

'_I hate my boss.'_

_____________

_MUHAHA._

_Poor poor Silver._

_Guess his Real name yet? XD_

_Inspired off a comment._

"_What if Ayumi had just been disgused as a kid to…"_

_Total Crack._


	2. A Little Fishy

It was the news of the year.

Kaito Kid was afraid of fish.

Well it all happened like this….

Kaito had been ready for his brand new heist. He had a Mask. Sleeping Gas. Note. More importantly he had his glider.

Well it was until he found out the location.

The location was at a aquarium. In all honesty he went up to Jii. He said three words.

"Please subsituite me."

"No"

"Why!?"

"Cause ….."

He stayed silent for a second then spoke up again,

" I hate fish too… Your 50 years too early. It's your turn to face the fish"

Kaito looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. He felt dejected. Jii stood there looking at him.

" I have fallen for Toichi's. .Too."

Kaito glared at him, then turned to leave.

Could it get any worse!?

* Five hours later*

Kaito sat on top of the building over-looking the aquarium. T-those scaly things were inside. Nakamori and the force were waiting outside the entrance. Jirochi was inside.

Oh Crap. This was a very bad omen.

He stood up in a puff of pink smoke and started speaking.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen."

His Poker Face stood.

"Tonight I will dance above you"

The fan-girls squealed.

He proceeded in a puff of smoke and took form of one of the officers. He slowly placed the officer in the storage room. He then paced out of it looking down at the ground. He slowly made his way to the attic and out the vent. He used a little bit of 'his stuff' to pull of the dancing. All good so far. He took the form of another officer and went over by Nakamori-keibu.

"I shall go and check on the ruby. " He said royally. Nakamori pulled on his cheek and then let him go. He walked in casually escorted by two officers. He took out the sleeping gas and released it on them while putting on his mask. He keep walking and made his way to the pillar in the middle of the aquarium. He didn't dare to look to his sides.

Lupin sat casually by the pillar. His tail wagged and his fur soaked. Kaito picked up the ruby and pet the dog. In his mouth was a big fish. Kaito dropped the ruby. He stared wide eyed at the fish. He took a few steps back. Lupin jumped on him with the fish. Kaito yelped (Like a man) then ran out screaming.

He ran out as fast as he could and didn't come back.

What a sad attempt.

_____

Aoko watched the TV intensly

"Hey Kaito!"

"Hmm?"

"Kid hates fish like you do!"

"Oh….really?" He cringed at the memory.


	3. Tsuki

Shinichi limped down the open darkned road. The inhabits had snuck into their beds, not having a worry in the world. The silence of the night fell into place. The restless streetlight flickered with a small eletric sound. Just one last time, that's all he needed. It was something he was longing to do. To have it broken in one night, was paining him. He still tried, his breaths starting to slow and his leg limping along. The other injuries were fatal. He wouldn't make it. Atleast, atleast he could protect her. The star's light reflected of the small windows was soothing to some. This might be the last time he could ever hear it. He extended one arm and pushed it weakly against the wall. He leaned against it, and started to slide down it. The rough surface hurt. He looked up into the barley visible moon. It was shining vividly, while illuminating the smooth pathways on the street. The snores crept through the closed windows above him. Even in his dire condition he was wishing that he could still guard her, protect her, hug her and say to her, smiling that everything was over and it would be alright. His eyesight started to blur. He took one last look at the moon. With his last bit of strength he said, wishing he could say it to her for real.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" He smiled weakly then murmered softly "Ran..."

His breath stopped and he closed his eyes into the slumber he would never wake up from.

_

Total word count: 272

I had to add something like this somewhere. It was suppose to be a tear-jerker.

It came off a fanmade vocaloid song called 'Ai Kotoba'

Watch it here:www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com(SLASH)watch?v=RrSF9PvzX40

Turn dots and slashes into . and /

The last line is explained in the description.

Sorry about the shortness! ^^;

R&R!

Incase you don't want to:

This is based on an episode of 夏目漱石（Natsume Souseki）,a famous Japanese writer in Meiji was also an English teacher and one day he told his student to put "I love you" into Japanese. When the student did it literally 「私はあなたを愛します」[I love you], he told his student, "The expression you used is too direct for Japansese. Just say 「今宵は月が綺麗ですね 」[The moon is so beautiful tonight, isn't it?] instead. Japanese would know what you mean by that."


	4. Dad

Agasa Hiroshi. A kind-hearted old man. I was beaten and scolded, I ruined Kudou-kun's life. Even if I had so many sins he took me under his wing. He hadn't had a second thought. His kindness would never cease to amze me. On the verge of breaking down he was still by my side trying to cheer me up. I had never meant somebody like him until that faithful day. Him, Kudo-kun, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ran, The FBI, and even Hattori gave me a whole knew meaning to what life was. It was full of ups and downs, twists and turns. Exactly like a rollercoster. Until now I never had any meaning. My sister and parents died at the hands of the damn organazation. I attempted to kill myself too with the apotoxin, only to end up shrinking by it. The same poison that they had tested on Kudo-kun. Hakase was the first person that I could ever trust. Even at the end of this, even if it's not true,as Miyano Shiho and Haibara Ai, I'll always think of Hakase as...

My Own Father.

**_**

**Total Word Count: 192**

**I always belived the fact that Hakase and Ai always had a Parent/Daughter relashionship. :3**

**Hope you liked it~**


	5. A Perfectly Normal Day

A Perfectly Normal Day.

Conan jumped out of his futon and ran downstairs. He hastily waved to Ran, then made his way to the door. In a matter of five minutes he made it to Agasa's. A demented giggle emenated from the window. He looked around, then perked up. He froze. His eyes widened.

_Hakase, Haibara!!!_

He carefully, step-by-step made his way to the window. He peered inside. Looking straight through it seemed absoulutly empty. His senses told him otherwise. Catiously he turned his head over to the side. He could only describe it as this:

_LOLWUT WTH HOLY CRAP! o.e and o.O _

Ai Haibara. Yes Ai Haibara was biting off the innocent heads of stuffed animals, violently too. She was cackling maniacally. Agasa was cowering in the corner muttering something like

"Promise.....never......eat......fat food...again" The poor old guy. She was dancing around, and singing too. Then suddenly she looked up like a suprised deer. Her stare directed over to the window.

"Conan-chan~" she cooed. Her evil grin appeared as she made her way outside. Conan was running around in circles, hoping she didn't catch rabies. He looked up at the sky dramaticly.

_'Oh god, if she does....' _he thought, glancing around nevously. She came out of the corner and sprinted over to him. He tried to open up his tranqulizer watch. It was empty for some odd reason.

_

Suddenly, out of the blue, Kaito came galloping down the road. He was mentally scarred.

"The fish..." He whimpered. Suddenly a glare pierced his back.

"I-Is that a little girl?" he muttered, glancing behind him, "And why is she carrying a fish and and and Cob--" he questioned. The fourth wall twitched.

_AH HELL_

___

Conan watched as Haibar-

I mean Haibara's 'twin'...yeah that's right, chased the poor tennager down the road.

Just Another Normal Day.

_

This was born by reading,

**DCMK Plots, Drabbles, And All of the Above **(Yes, an awesome drabble collection) :3

Total Words In Chapter: 360

I'll give you Miku's Leek and Kaito's Cape if you guess who _ _ _ _ is. Hint: He appears in the first couple episodes of a Popular Shounen Anime~! (He's(was) Small)


	6. Eclipse

Most Shadows follow light. They track behind the light, being seen by the light, and smiling up to it. Though, on rare occasions, the light couldn't find the shadow, even though the dim bitter-sweet smile was painted on it. It was covered away by other shadows. The shadow would follow the light. The light would silently cry, wishing it could embrace the shadow once again. Sadly, the shadow was just as affected. But,there was a difference. Shadows can't let their true emotions show. It was heart trending. The shadow would still continue to follow the light until the darkness treaded through everthing, and destroyed the precious shadow and all its happiness.

_

Light was beautiful. It could create shadows. It could brighten up the trees, and grow new ones. It could embrace, and smile. Yet, it smiled with sadness, and despair. Its life was peaceful. It would long for that one matching shadow to come and smile at it,tell it it was all right, and it was okay now. The light could tell that was a lie, yet it waited and waited for the darkness to perish. The day still hadn't come. Everytime the darkness came, the words from the one shadow echo vividly the lights mind.

_'Run!'_

It would listen, and follow the shadow. The light would hide away, and sob, wishing for the shadow to come back alive. It couldn't be sure.

_

Darkness was a very vile thing. It attracted murders and robbers alike. It could force the light to the edge and make it lose its sanity and hope. It would push them off into oblivion, making it blend in with the darkness's madness. Forgetting the light entierly. The darkness and shadow were the same. Yet, there was a giant gap separating the two. Shadows walked alongside the light, it would go to the ends of the world without its sanity to keep the light alright. It would attempt to forget the darkness and pretend it wasn't there while being beside the light. Darkness was different, it would discard anyone else, including it's own. It would go to the ends of the earth to destroy the light and shadows together. Then forget it altogether, like a speck of dust. Though even like that, they blended into one another, both hiding they're own sorrowful secrets, wishing it would stop completely. They were two bullets clashing against eachother in a foul battle. One fought for light, one with darkness.

A battle that nobody knows the end to.

* * *

TOTAL WORDS FOR CHAPTER: 408

Sorry I haven't updated my other story! The plot bunnies left nothing and hitchhiked. o.o

The bunnies for this one nawed at my boredness during school to write it down it my notebook. I was on a roll for 30 minutes, but I lost insparation for the light, So it was the shortest element. I personally liked this one myself. I suck at humor though. *Cough* *Cough*


	7. Sins

A/N: I advise putting one Savin' Me - Nickelback

_

The blond haired women held out her two sweating hands willingly. Her head was injured by the attempt of Kudo Shinichi. He had traquilized her, not wanting to injure anybody. Whether they be Serial Killers or Not. She stared at him. He was brave. He took down the whole organazation, along with the FBI and the police force. Arresting Gin and Vodka on his own. He still held many scars from it. She went in without a fight. She looked up at him solemly,

"Cool Guy,"she slowly started,"I-I'm sorry" He locked his gaze with hers in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for almost destroying your life," Her voice started to break slowly,"even i-if you saved mine." Shinichi stared at her for the longest time, then spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I broke it. I broke that one rule. The one you taught me."

"W--" he was broken off.

"I don't know..." she wiped her tears off her eyes, then went on slowly,"why you would kill someone...."

"But for saving them, is a reason nessacary?" he finished, a bitter smile painted on his face.

"I won't be forgiven now...." she chuckled sadly,"Not after taking all those lifes..."

He allowed her to go on.

"I didn't know what to do before...," The tears slid down her face. " I wish I could atone...." she started to cry, "But I can't now can I"

"No you can't," he replyed voice slow and calm, "But, atleast you've realized it"

She stared down at the rough pavement, her tears still falling. A smile appeared on her face.

"Thank You" She managed, then stepped into the flashing black and white car.

_

Total Words in chapter:303

I always though Vermouth had a good side too. I always belived she had a sad past and was forced to join against her own will.


	8. Changing Seasons

Spring.

Summer.

Autumn.

Winter.

The four seasons. The beginning and ending. The start and stop. Shinichi pondered it for a long time.

At first it was perfect, nothing at all were to happen. Lifes were born, flowers were put into full complete bloom. Tension was at even and so was the tempature. Smiles were exchanged.

Spring.

The second season was a bit worse. Fights broke out, screaming, shouting. Nothing big, just small minor fights. The heat between people would make them start to drift just a little farther than before. The Tempature was higher then usual and made sweat trikle down your face.

Summer.

The third was a little better. No fights would break out, though there was one exception. Things would begin to drift away from eachother. They would glance at eachother occasionally, though only receiving a cold glare in return. The tension matched the tempature of the ever-changing season. Chilly.

Autumn.

The forth was the last. It potrayed the worst. It could end into a new beginning, or end into oblivian, with no beginning at all. The fights escalated. Regrets would slowly reveal themselves. Most people wouldn't admit their true feelings. At that point, misunderstanding became the biggest weakness. On the brighter side of things it'll produce a new beginning with both sides. On the dark side there's a chance that one or both of them will fall into deppression. On a brighter side they would both start over. Freezing cold and beginning to warm.

Winter.

That was it. These steps could almost predict the whole thiing. As a detective he wouldn't let that happen. It was his job to find the truth. He smiled at his conclusion that he knew to well, shaking his head. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner.

Nothing is what it seems, isn't that right?

//////\\\\\\

I shall update alot sooner next time, K? I got a plot bunnies.

Total words in Chapter: 333 (Hehehe triples......)


	9. Tell Me Something Shinichi

"Say Shinichi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn how to fly a plane?"

"Hawaii"

"Helicopter?"

"Hawaii"

"Boat?"

"Hawaii"

"Soccer?"

"Hawaii"

"Skateboard?"

"Hawaii"

'Drive a car?"

"Hawaii"

"Sing"

Shinichi's eyes windened in fear as he grasped onto Megure's shoulder, causing him to look up in sudden shock and alarm. Shinichi began to speak,

"N-NEVER metion that topic EVER AGAIN"

//////\\\\\\

Chapter Words: 91

You guess yourself what happened~ (MUHAHAHAHA)


End file.
